My Thoughts On The PJO and HOO Characters
by BB-CBS-Fan
Summary: This is about my thoughts on the PJO and HOO characters. DISCLAIMER:The characters belong to Rick Riordan characters (c) Rick Riordan I'm sorry if I have flaws in here.
1. Chapter 3

**Note**

Hi everyone,this is my first fanfiction story is based on Percy is about 's my I think about will be updated.I'm trying not to bash characters.I'm just saying 's also some things said from the Internet.

,

BB-CBS-Fan

Percy:He's just awesome,the Greek Reyna,and basically like the genderbent does have some flaws,but he's just fine,compared to hates him because he's not perfect and he's not oblivious to Rachel or Annabeth,compared to has strong feelings to Annabeth and loves her so ,there's no reason to hate 's a bunch of reasons to love him.

Annabeth:She's a wise girl,the Greek Jason,and maybe the genderbent does have some flaws,which is why people love her and may not be perfect,but that doesn't change anyone to hate 's just hate her?

Edit:

Jason:Wow,this guy needs a lot of love from be honest,I liked 's such a good character.I consider Jason and Piper as,"Team Flawless".The Internet says,Jason's just perfect(I'm guessing that's why Piper **loves** him.).Nothing left to say about Jason,I guess.

Piper:I like ,she's noted as a** Mary-sue**,she's I read The Lost Hero, I took an interest in Piper.

Edit 2:

There is no need to hate characters of books or anything else.(Only unless you want to.)

Frank:Well,Frank's just awesome.

Hazel:She's quite awesome.

Leo:So this guy has a lot of fanboys and fangirls (fangirls,mostly).He's cool.I feel **bad** for him because he's the only one out of the seven who doesn't have a girlfriend.I hope he will come back to Ogygia and get Calypso.(or, the gods should release her)He's just awesome.

Octavian:I respect him.

Drew:I respect her just like I respect Octavian.

Reyna:I **love** her!She's strong,and basically my favorite doesn't need a man,for could survive on her 's similar to Thalia,even go to the Camp Half Blood wiki,it says so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**

Hi everyone,this is my first fanfiction story is based on Percy is about 's my I think about will be updated.I'm trying not to bash characters.I'm just saying 's also some things said from the Internet.

,

BB-CBS-Fan

Percy:He's just awesome,the Greek Reyna,and basically like the genderbent does have some flaws,but he's just fine,compared to hates him because he's not perfect and he's not oblivious to Rachel or Annabeth,compared to has strong feelings to Annabeth and loves her so ,there's no reason to hate 's a bunch of reasons to love him.

Annabeth:She's a wise girl,the Greek Jason,and maybe the genderbent does have some flaws,which is why people love her and may not be perfect,but that doesn't change anyone to hate 's just hate her?

Edit:

Jason:Wow,this guy needs a lot of love from be honest,I liked 's such a good character.I consider Jason and Piper as,"Team Flawless".The Internet says,Jason's just perfect(I'm guessing that's why Piper **loves** him.).Nothing left to say about Jason,I guess.

Piper:I like ,she's noted as a** Mary-sue**,she's I read The Lost Hero, I took an interest in Piper.


	3. Chapter 1

**Note**

Hi everyone,this is my first fanfiction story is based on Percy is about 's my I think about will be updated.I'm trying not to bash characters.I'm just saying 's also some things said from the Internet.

,

BB-CBS-Fan

Percy:He's just awesome,the Greek Reyna,and basically like the genderbent does have some flaws,but he's just fine,compared to hates him because he's not perfect and he's not oblivious to Rachel or Annabeth,compared to has strong feelings to Annabeth and loves her so ,there's no reason to hate 's a bunch of reasons to love him.

Annabeth:She's a wise girl,the Greek Jason,and maybe the genderbent does have some flaws,which is why people love her and may not be perfect,but that doesn't change anyone to hate 's just hate her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**

Hi everyone,this is my first fanfiction story is based on Percy is about 's my I think about will be updated.I'm trying not to bash characters.I'm just saying 's also some things said from the Internet.

,

BB-CBS-Fan

Percy:He's just awesome,the Greek Reyna,and basically like the genderbent does have some flaws,but he's just fine,compared to hates him because he's not perfect and he's not oblivious to Rachel or Annabeth,compared to has strong feelings to Annabeth and loves her so ,there's no reason to hate 's a bunch of reasons to love him.

Annabeth:She's a wise girl,the Greek Jason,and maybe the genderbent does have some flaws,which is why people love her and may not be perfect,but that doesn't change anyone to hate 's just hate her?

Edit:

Jason:Wow,this guy needs a lot of love from be honest,I liked 's such a good character.I consider Jason and Piper as,"Team Flawless".The Internet says,Jason's just perfect(I'm guessing that's why Piper **loves** him.).Nothing left to say about Jason,I guess.

Piper:I love ,she's noted as a** Mary-sue**,she's I read The Lost Hero, I took an interest in Piper.

There is no need to hate characters of books or anything else.(Only unless you want to.)

Frank:Well,Frank's just awesome.

Hazel:She's quite awesome.

Leo:So this guy has a lot of fanboys and fangirls (fangirls,mostly).He's cool.I feel **bad** for him because he's the only one out of the seven who doesn't have a girlfriend.I hope he will come back to Ogygia and get Calypso.(or, the gods should release her)He's just awesome.

Octavian:I respect him.

Drew:I respect her just like I respect Octavian.

Reyna:I **love** her!She's strong,and basically my favorite, doesn't need a man,for could survive on her 's similar to Thalia,even go to the Camp Half Blood wiki,it says so.

Rachel:She doesn't deserve bashing!Just because she kissed Percy,it doesn't mean you can bash her!She was just showing a sign of friendship!She's awesome!

Nico:If I took a quiz,he would probably be my result.I have similarities with Nico's character.I like Nico.

Silena:She's a good character.I like her.

Will:He's cool.

Beckendorf:Oh he was a great character,like Silena.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note**

Hi everyone,this is my first fanfiction story is based on Percy is about 's my I think about will be updated.I'm trying not to bash characters.I'm just saying 's also some things said from the Internet.

,

BB-CBS-Fan

Percy:He's just awesome,the Greek Reyna,and basically like the genderbent does have some flaws,but he's just fine,compared to hates him because he's not perfect and he's not oblivious to Rachel or Annabeth,compared to has strong feelings to Annabeth and loves her so ,there's no reason to hate 's a bunch of reasons to love him.

Annabeth:She's a wise girl,the Greek Jason,and maybe the genderbent does have some flaws,which is why people love her and may not be perfect,but that doesn't change anyone to hate 's just hate her?

Edit:

Jason:Wow,this guy needs a lot of love from be honest,I liked 's such a good character.I consider Jason and Piper as,"Team Flawless".The Internet says,Jason's just perfect(I'm guessing that's why Piper **loves** him.).Nothing left to say about Jason,I guess.

Piper:I love ,she's noted as a** Mary-sue**,she's I read The Lost Hero, I took an interest in Piper.

There is no need to hate characters of books or anything else.(Only unless you want to.)

Frank:Well,Frank's just awesome.

Hazel:She's quite awesome.

Leo:So this guy has a lot of fanboys and fangirls (fangirls,mostly).He's cool.I feel **bad** for him because he's the only one out of the seven who doesn't have a girlfriend.I hope he will come back to Ogygia and get Calypso.(or, the gods should release her)He's just awesome.

Octavian:I respect him.

Drew:I respect her just like I respect Octavian.

Reyna:I **love** her!She's strong,and basically my favorite, doesn't need a man,for could survive on her 's similar to Thalia,even go to the Camp Half Blood wiki,it says so.

Rachel:She doesn't deserve bashing!Just because she kissed Percy,it doesn't mean you can bash her!She was just showing a sign of affection!She's awesome!

Nico:If I took a quiz,he would probably be my result.I have similarities with Nico's character.I like Nico.

Silena:She's a good character.I like her.

Will:He's cool.

Beckendorf:Oh he was a great character,like Silena.

Zeus:I **totally** respect him.

Hera:Even though she does some things,I like her.

Ares:One of my favorites!

Apollo:How could somebody possibly not love him!He's awesome,just like his sons!

Aphrodite:I like her.

Bianca:She was amazing!

Thalia:She is awesome!

Others: Hey,they're awesome!


End file.
